


Drabble Series

by AlyssaPeverell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaPeverell/pseuds/AlyssaPeverell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few Snarry drabbles that I wrote a couple of months ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Series

Drabble Series  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Harry/Severus  
Rating: Ranging from General to Explicit  
A/N: Just a couple of drabbles that I did a few months ago. Un-Beta'd.

Wednesday May 16th  
Severus thinks he’s never seen anything more beautiful in his life.  
Harry stands alone across from Voldemort in the middle of the Great Hall. His hair is blowing, a physical sign of the powerful magic he is wielding against the most powerful Dark wizard of all time. He finally overcomes his opponent, lowers his arm, and walks away without looking back at the fallen Dark Lord. Straight to him.  
“You said that we could be together when I came of age.”  
Emerald green eyes look back over his shoulder and when he returns his gaze to meet the dark eyes of the man before him, he seems to have gained a new maturity.  
A moment where Severus stares at Harry. “Indeed I did.” Another pause in which Severus seems to be searching for something in Harry’s eyes.  
He leans down, Harry leans up to meet him hallway, and their lips meet in a sweet and tender first kiss.  
“Shall we?”  
A raised eyebrow, an offered arm.  
“We shall,” Harry cheekily replies as they leave the Great Hall to start their future together. 

Thursday May 17th  
A leg is pushed between his thighs as Harry is slammed against the rough stone of the castle walls.  
Lips attacked his neck, so that a rapidly darkening mark was left on the delicate skin.  
“Mmm…more…” Harry moaned out.  
“Your wish is my command,” a deep baritone voice growled.  
A pair of strong hands slid down to grasp his thighs, lifting Harry off the ground.  
With a muttered word, Harry’s jeans and boxers are gone, leaving his entrance exposed to his lover.  
Circling his finger around the puckered opening, Severus wandlessly prepared Harry.  
Opening his pants and pulling his cock out through the slit in his boxers, Severus moved to enter Harry.  
“Yessss,” Harry hissed, “deeper.”  
Severus followed Harry’s request, thrusting forward until he was buried to the hilt.  
“So good,” Severus moaned out, his mouth moving against Harry’s skin.  
Grasping Harry’s erect member with his right hand, it wasn't long before Harry erupted, covering their clothes and Severus’ hand with pearly strands of come.  
Taking Harry’s mouth in an open-mouthed, wet and sloppy kiss, Severus made sure Harry was secure before taking one of his hands in his own and pressing them both against the wall.  
Thrusting now with more force, it only took half a dozen more strokes before Severus was emptying his seed in his husband’s body.  
Taking a few moments to recover, Severus let Harry stand on his own as they straightened out their clothes.  
Leaning up for another kiss, Harry led Severus back to their dungeon quarters for their anniversary party.

Friday May 18th  
Your eyes meet his across the Great Hall. You both know what will happen tonight; he’s been excited about it for weeks, if not longer.  
Of course you will never admit that you have felt the same anticipatory feelings that he has; you just want tonight to come so the feelings you have for each other can be cemented.  
Dinner has never lasted so long before, but finally the remains of the Treacle Tart, Harry’s favourite, you can’t help thinking, disappears from the tables and you sweep out of the Hall with a nod to the Headmaster, watching as Harry also gets up to leave Gryffindor table.  
He’s waiting for you when you reach the Entrance Hall. You take his proffered hand, and you take the first step down the path of your new life together.

Saturday May 19th  
Severus nuzzled Harry’s neck as the smaller man ground against him, rubbing his arousal with his arse in the process.  
Severus’ moan was drowned out by the loud music blaring from the speakers spaced around the room.  
As Severus moved to the music with the young wizard enfolded in his arms, he whispered in Harry’s ear, “Acceptable choice for a weekend foray into the Muggle world.”

Sunday May 20th  
Always.  
He would always love his Harry. As he watched his newly bonded husband talk with his best friends, returning the smile Harry had just turned to grace him with, Severus marveled over how just how lucky he was for his life to have taken the turn that had gotten him here, bonded to his love.  
As Harry approached him for another dance, Severus vowed to himself that he would cherish every day that he got to spend with Harry.

Monday May 21st  
“This waiting is intolerable.” Severus complained, drumming his long, slender fingers on the steering wheel in front of him.  
“Remind me again why we had to go the Muggle way instead of Apparating straight there.”  
He turned his head toward his companion.  
“Because,” Harry explained for what must have been the 15th time, “it’s a Muggle concert, my pick for date night, and I decided we would get there by driving, not Apparating or Flooing.”  
“Fine, but you owe me for this,” Severus groused.  
From the look in Harry’s eyes, he would be more than sufficiently repaid.  
With a new outlook on the evening, Severus finally turned into the stadium’s parking lot.

Tuesday May 22nd  
Severus laid small, quick kisses across the back of Harry’s neck.  
Harry tightened his hands’ hold on the forearm Severus had draped along the front of his torso.  
The water drops dripped from Severus’ hair and onto Harry’s shoulder.  
Harry turned in Severus’ embrace, lifting his face in a plea for a kiss, which Severus gladly granted.  
“We’re standing under a waterfall, on an island,” Harry glanced up at the invisible shield blocking most of the water from pounding down on them.  
“This is the most romantic Honeymoon ever.”  
Lifting his face from Harry’s for a brief moment, Severus responded, “Most people typically get only one Honeymoon.”  
“We can be special and get more than one Honeymoon.”  
Done with the conversation, Harry went back to getting as close as possible to becoming one with his bonded husband.

Wednesday May 23rd  
As Severus bounced their 3 month old baby boy, he watched his Bonded progress through the line of teachers, each step bringing the teen closer to him.  
When he finally had the graduating Hogwarts student in front of him, he reached out a hand to shake it, pulling him in closer to his body, mindful of the cooing infant he was holding.  
“Congratulations, Harry,” Severus whispered in his husband’s ear.  
Harry planted a chaste kiss on his love’s lips, reaching out to take their son into his arms.  
“I’ll see you after the ceremony,” Severus promised as Harry walked with their son to join the rest of his graduated classmates.

Thursday May 24th  
Harry made a noise of thanks as Severus fed him another piece of fruit.  
Turning his head on Severus’ thigh where it was pillowed, he nuzzled the leg beneath him as he tried to get more comfortable.  
“Get up here, brat,” Severus offered, spreading his arms as he set the bowl of fruit aside.  
Harry wasted no time, immediately moving from his position to climb into Severus’ lap and burrowed his face into Severus’ neck. He started placing kisses on Severus’ neck and face until his lips were captured by Severus.  
As they moved to lie lengthwise along the couch, with some giggling, Harry’s last coherent thought was that he really enjoyed lazy afternoons with Severus.


End file.
